Final Feliz
by Ms.Anjos
Summary: O que teria acontecido ao Tyler  no ponto de vista da autora  se ele não tivesse entrado no World Trade Center? Ele teria ficado junto a Ally e vivido o seu "Felizes Para Sempre"?


**Sinopse: **O que teria acontecido ao Tyler (no ponto de vista da autora) se ele não tivesse entrado no World Trade Center? Ele teria ficado junto a Ally e vivido o seu "Felizes Para Sempre"?

* * *

><p>Tyler pegou seu caderno, fechou-o e debruçou-se sobre Ally, sussurrando em seu ouvido...<p>

-Hei... Tenho que ir ao escritório do meu pai.

Ally sussurrou, ainda de olhos fechados...

-uhum... Diga a ele que mandei lembranças.

Ele sorriu.

-eu te amo.

-que bom... – ela suspirou. - Também te amo. – ela respondeu. Tyler sorriu, e encostou sua testa, na cabeça dela.

[...]

Ela levantou da cama, se enrolou no lençol e perguntou.

-Hei... Quando voltar, panquecas ou rabanadas?

-Tanto faz

-Rabanada. – Aidan respondeu. Tyler sorriu.

[...]

Charles (Pierce Brosnan) parou em frente à casa de Diane (Lena Olin) e tocou a campainha. Ela se surpreendeu em vê-lo.

-Oi. Bom dia.

-O que faz aqui?

-Tyler foi ao escritório e eu pensei em... Levar Caroline (Ruby Jerins) à escola. Tudo bem?

-Está claro... Sim, ótimo.

-Bom. Tudo bem.

-Mas ela não está pronta.

-Eu espero.

-Tudo bem. Vai levar uns 20 minutos.

-Não se preocupe, estarei aqui.

-Certo.

-Tudo bem, até logo.

Diane entrou em casa e ele voltou para o carro.

[...]

Tyler ia em direção ao prédio onde seu pai trabalhava, quando seu celular toca.

-Vai se atrasar ou cancelar de vez? – ele perguntou ao pai.

-_Já está indo_?

-Já cheguei.

-_Estou levando Caroline à escola._ – Tyler se surpreendeu e sorriu.

-Tudo bem. Vou esperar no seu escritório.

[...]

-Talvez eu demore um pouco.

-_Tudo bem. Tchau_.

Charles desligou o celular, sorrindo levemente.

[...]

Tyler parou em frente ao prédio e o olhou, relembrando de uma conversa que teve com Michael há 8 anos atrás.

**Flash Back** **On**

_-É verdade que o papai te chamou pra trabalhar com ele?- _Eles entraram na lanchonete.

_-É..._

_-E você vai?  
><em>

_-Não decidi ainda..._

_-Você não quer ir... - o pequeno Tyler se jogou no banco._

_-Como você pode dizer isso... Se eu nem respondi?  
><em>

_-Eu sei que você não quer ir. Você quer continuar compondo suas músicas._

_-É... Mas não está dando tanto dinheiro quando eu queria._

_-continue tentando, oras. – Tyler respondeu, se sentando._

_-Falar é fácil Tyler... – Michael sorriu. _

_-Era o que eu faria se estivesse no seu lugar – Michael se sentou._

_-Você não pode dizer isso, cada pessoa é diferente da outra. Você não pode saber o que faria no meu lugar, só se estivesse na situação._

**Flash Back End**

-"É Michael, você tinha razão... Só saberia o que fazer, estando na situação" – Tyler pensou sorrindo, se prepradando para atravessara rua.

-Tyler! – o chamaram.

-Oi Janine!

-Está pensando se vai entrar? – ele riu.

-Não... Estou lembrando de uma coisa que Michael me disse! Agora percebe que ele tinha razão...

-Ele estaria com quantos anos agora?

-Faria 28 em maio. 20 de maio de 1995

-Desculpe lhe fazer lembrar disso...

-Tudo bem, Às vezes é bom lembrar dele. – Eles sorriram

-Hoje é um belo dia, né. – Janine começava a atravessar a rua.

Tudo aconteceu em questão de segundos. O barulho, os gritos. Tyler puxou Janine na hora que um carro, iria atropela - lá, eles olharam para cima e viram o prédio em chamas. O celular de Tyler tocou e era Aidan.

-_Tyler! –_ Aidan quase gritou. - _Você está bem?_

-Estou! – Tyler olhou pasmo para as torres, tentando assimilar o acontecido.

[...]

Tyler voltou para casa, se assustando, quando Ally pulou em seu pescoço, o abraçando. Ele a abraçou e a olhou nos olhos.

-por um momento pensei que você estava dentro daquele prédio.

-eu iria estar...

-graças a deus você está bem Tyler. – Ally o abraçou novamente.

[...]

**5 meses depois...**

Charles, Less e Diane, estavam dentro de casa, conversando. Aidan e Ally opinava no desenho de Caroline. E Tyler escrevia em seu caderno.

"Michael, não sei se foi você ou o destino que me livrou daquele acidente, há três meses. Mas se só foi você, eu agradeço."

Aidan taca um travesseiro em suas costas, fazendo o se virar e olhá-lo.

-Hei..

-Hei nada, estamos chamando você há horas e você não responde.

-Deixa de ser exagerado, você só está chamando ele a uns cinco minutos. - Caroline disse, fazendo um risco de tinta no rosto de Aidan.

Tyler se levantou.

-Pra que você estava me chamando?

-vem ver o que a Caroline fez. Esse desenho ficou perfeito. – Ally disse, puxando-o pela mão.

Tyler olhou o desenho.

-É lindo mesmo. – ele olhou novamente. – quem é esse no desenho? – ele apontou para alguém no colo de Ally.

-É o meu sobrinho... – Caroline sorriu e voltou a desenhar.

Tyler abraçou Ally, sorrindo. Pensando no desenho. "Quem sabe esse desenho não vira realidade?"

**The End**


End file.
